


Midnight Comfort

by Ariomeo



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: Fluffy one shot! Reader is given no gender.When a familiar knocking on the wall wakes you, you happily play out the familiar routine... With a not so familiar twist.





	Midnight Comfort

Tap, tap, tap...

You heard a knock on your wall, small and hesitant, the familiar noise roused you from your sleep. You sighed and rubbed some sleep out of your eyes, ears straining for the noise again.

Tap, tap, tap…

You knitted your brows and smiled, letting your eyes close again as you made your hand into a fist as well. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. You replied.

You gathered up your softest blanket and wrapped it around yourself to fight off the cold. You yawned, eyes barely opened and left your room. You stumbled to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before walking as quietly back towards the bedrooms as you could.

You didn't go back into your own bedroom though, you quietly opened the room next to yours. 

This room smelled like his cologne and alcohol. You scrunched your nose but ignored it. It wasn't too bad and you would forget the smell soon. 

You heard the shifting of blankets and picked your way carefully over piles of clothes and crumpled up papers- his rejected lyrics.

You set the water down the nightstand, moving aside his belt with a hollow scraping noise. You grabbed Tomee Bear and held him to your chest, waiting. The blankets whispered beside you and Tom made and opening in the covers and you climbed into the bed. You snuggled into his side and threw your legs over his lap. He wrapped an arm under your shoulder while the other loosely wound around your waist, clutching you to him. You put Tomee Bear between the two of you, resting the well-loved stuffed animal on Tom’s chest.

“S’at stuff for me?” He whispered in a very small voice. You nodded against his shoulder and tucked one arm towards yourself and rested another hand on his shoulder. After a moment of him not moving you hummed in playful annoyance, sitting up and bringing him with you. With one hand supporting you on the bed as he unwittingly leaned on you. You fumbled your hand around on the nightstand and grabbed the drink. Not letting go of the glass until he had it firmly in his hold.

“S’water. Drink.” You commanded, your voice heavy with sleep. He did, struggling to find the rim of the glass but doing as you asked. You took the now empty glass from him and carefully set it back down on the nightstand.

“Thanks…” He whispered before you both lied down again. The room flooded with light and you buried your face into his neck, hiding your eyes. He fumbled with his phone, easily turning on your alarm before the room was swathed in deep shadows again. You huffed a sigh and shifted your head to get more comfortable. Your nose brushed wet skin on Tom’s neck. You cracked open your eyes and gingerly brought a finger up to his cheek.

As you brushed your finger lightly from his nose outward he stiffened; even though you couldn't see his face you could sense his apprehension.

Your fingers found the wet trail again and your fears were verified. You pulled the too large sleeve of your nightshirt over your hands and gently wiped the wetness from his face and neck. He sniffled and held you tighter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" You asked looking up at him and making out his wide black eyes looking at the ceiling.

"...Not right now..." He answered honestly, glancing down at you.

"Ok, I'm here if you want to..." You mumbled and rested your head back on his shoulder.

You hummed a tune quietly and sluggishly ran your fingers through his hair until his breathing evened out. You left your fingers clutching the hair at the nape of his neck and let sleep pull at the sides of your consciousness, too. Tom turned his face and brushed his lips and nose against the crown of your head.

“i... I love you,” He breathed ever so softly, the words hung in the air, almost non-existent. He must have thought you had fallen asleep when you stopped petting his hair.

“I love you, too...” You replied in the same tone and he made a surprised noise. You shushed him and kissed his jaw before you relaxed and eventually fell asleep in his embrace- and he in yours.


End file.
